1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spreader/grader attachable to a three point hitch of a tractor and including a pair of longitudinally extending, parallel, transversely spaced side pans or frame members oriented in fixed relation to each other and operatively connected to a three point hitch. Extending between the side pans or frame members is a plurality of transverse blades for engaging a soil surface in order to perform various earth working functions. The blades include a support structure and attachment arrangement at each end thereof for connection with the side pans or frame members to enable the blades to be oriented in a fixed or varied relation to the frame members or adjustable in relation to the frame members to orient either end of a blade forwardly or rearwardly in relation to the other end and either end of the blade upwardly or downwardly in relation to the other end and to vary the angle of a blade about a longitudinal axis with respect to a horizontal plane to vary the angle of attack of the blade in relation to the soil surface in order to provide effective grading, spreading and other earth working functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention represents improvements in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,988 issued Mar. 23, 1982 which discloses a spreader/grader attached to a three point hitch and includes transversely spaced, parallel side pans or side frame members supporting transversely extending blades which can be used for various earth working purposes. The prior art cited in that patent relates to this invention as does the structure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,943 issued Mar. 9, 1993 and the prior art cited in that patent all of which are made of record herein by reference thereto.
While the above prior art discloses spreaders/graders attached to a three point hitch which include rigidly spaced side pans or frame members having earth working blades supported therefrom in which the blades are capable of adjustment or variation about a transversely extending axis and capable of vertical adjustment by moving both ends of the blades an equal amount, the prior art does not disclose a structure equivalent to the present invention in which the blades can be rigidly fixed in various positions or adjustably positioned due to the particular construction of the blade support structure and the connection between the blade support structure and the side pans or side frame members.